rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaria's Runway Rush (Season 1)
The debut season of Aquaria's Runway Rush was announced Friday, 4th January, 2019. With a premiere date of Sunday, 10th February, 2019. 11 contestants were cast ready to fight for the title of "Aquaria's Next Runway Star". The winner of Aquaria's Runway Rush will win: a one year supply of nothing. FORMAT As this is an ALL runway rush, your performance in the challenge will be judged based on how well your look fits the runway theme and based on my personal liking. You will have 24 hours to submit your looks. The winner of the challenge will either be granted IMMUNITY ''for the next challenge OR be given the power to save one of the bottom 3 from elimination. Submit ALL looks on Discord. '''BOTTOM 2 FORMAT' If you land in the bottom 2, you will be given the chance to prove to me why you should stay. The format for the bottom 2 will be the "Mug Off". To compete in the "Mug Off" you must send in a mug of your queen. You will have 18 hours to do so. The queen with the better mug will win. OTHER RULES - If you don't submit within the 24 hour time period you will automatically be placed in the bottom 2 (cause ur fat). - You can play as anyone but the skinty queen herself: Aquaria. - Once a queen has been used you cannot use her again. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Aquaria's Runway Rush. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 4th place & did not make Top 3. :█ The contestant was the 1st runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & decided to quit on their own terms. :█ The contestant was voted "Miss Congeniality" by the contestants. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Gia Gunn * Main Challenge Prize: ''Immunity '' * Bottom Two: Manila Luzon & BenDelaCreme * Eliminated: BenDeLaCreme Entrance Quotes: *April: "LOCA-ls watch out because this puta is ready to rain your parade!" *Ben: **DIDN'T SUBMIT** *Dante: "Get ready to witness Dante's Inferno" *Gia: "Just got my pussy surgery done! Mine is fresh and clean y'all have herpes" *Gaga: "Move over hags, Gaga is here to show y'all how drag is really done!" *Laila: "I honestly don't think anyone has looked better after surviving a dumpster fire" *Manila: "The old bitch has returned and she didn't come here to play!" *Nicki: "You see this bad bitch coming, tell yo ass to go home" *Ophelia: "Well, well, well.. do you hear that?! , it's my winner way saying me i slay this!" *Shangela: "Halleloo I'm back again so stunning so skinny miss melanin I'm Shangela say what November 22 yeah A Star Is Born this verse done ate you already know these roaches are shook because I'm a pro All Stars 3 was a robbery but I'll have Aquafina saying I'm a winner baby" *Valentina: "Hello, it's me your latina legend" 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: Very Best Drag April Carrion= |-| BenDeLaCreme= |-| Dante= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Laila McQueen= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Shangela= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 2: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Submit a look that impersonates someone. Celebrity, cartoon, anime etc. With a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Snatch Game * Main Challenge Winner: Ophelia Overdose * Main Challenge Prize:'' Immunity'' * Bottom Two: Lady Gaga & Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Nicki Minaj 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: Snatch Game April Carrion= |-| Dante= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Laila McQueen= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Shangela= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 3: ''"Red For Filth" * '''Main Challenge: Submit a Red For Filth look * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Manila Luzon * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Bottom Two: April Carrion & Laila McQueen * Eliminated: April Carrion 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: Red For Filth April Carrion= |-| Dante= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Laila McQueen= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Shangela= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 4: ''"Latex, Leather or Lace" * '''Main Challenge: Submit a latex, leather or lace look * Runway Theme: Latex, Leather or Lace * Main Challenge Winner: Shangela * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Bottom Two: Laila McQueen & Valentina * Eliminated: Laila McQueen 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: 'Latex, Leather or Lace Dante= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Laila McQueen= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Shangela= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 5: ''"Hats & Head Pieces" * '''Main Challenge:' Submit a hats or head pieces look * Runway Theme: Hats & Head Pieces * Main Challenge Winner: Manila Luzon * Main Challenge Prize: ''Immunity'' * Bottom Two: Dante & Gia Gunn * Eliminated: Dante 'Episode 5 Looks' Runway Theme: 'Hats & Head Pieces Dante= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Shangela= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 6: ''"Ugly Drag" * '''Main Challenge:' Submit an ugly look * Runway Theme: Ugly Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Ophelia Overdose & Shangela * Main Challenge Prize: ''Immunity'' * Bottom Two: Gia Gunn & Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Lady Gaga 'Episode 6 Looks' '''Runway Theme: '''Ugly Drag Gia Gunn= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Shangela= |-| Valentina=